


all I want for christmas

by dollcewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, That's really it, just.... christmas fluff, kissing....sweaters....mistletoe...carols...the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that…" Kageyama squinted. "Mistletoe?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want for christmas

Kageyama Tobio was not a Christmas person.

He thought pumpkin spice lattes were too sweet. His parents had to goad him into decorating the tree with them. He'd never gotten presents from anyone but his family, and never given them, and the few times he attempted christmas baking he'd failed horribly (he was an awful cook.)

Naturally—because in most aspects they were opposites—Hinata loved Christmas. Hinata loved gingerbread, candy canes and festive foods, he loved ugly knitted sweaters and colorful scarves. He nagged his parents until they let him set up the tree with Natsu, and hung tinsel from any available inanimate object in the house.

 ✶

A year ago, Kageyama would have been sure the _last thing_ he wanted to do was spend Christmas Eve at someone else's house where they celebrated the holiday so vivaciously.

But when Hinata asked him over, there was no turning down his sunny smile, and somehow Kageyama ended up walking to Hinata's house on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, snowflakes descending from a cold sky like icy petals.

 ✶

Hinata was wearing the ugliest knitted sweater Kageyama had ever seen. It had a disproportionate snowman stitched into the front.

They stood in the hallway of Hinata's house, and Kageyama pulled his coat off to hang it on a hook. (The hook was covered in tinsel and he refrained from groaning.) He turned to Hinata who stood by him expectantly.

The smaller boy's cheeks were pink, but his smile was smug.

"What?" Kageyama snapped. Hinata's only response was to point a finger upward. Kageyama's eyes followed it up until they met a dark green plant, looking suspiciously festive and out of place, that was hung from a hook in the hallway ceiling. 

"Is that…" Kageyama squinted. "Mistletoe?"

He looked back down to Hinata, opening his mouth to say something like _How on earth did someone as short as you get it there,_  but Hinata's mischievous smile stole the words from his lips as Kageyama realised what was happening. In a moment, he had forgotten the words on his lips. 

His lips had other, better things on them: Hinata's lips.

At first Kageyama stayed still in surprise. Hinata smelt like shampoo (bubblegum this time—did he ever _not_ use Natsu's?) and some sweet baking product, and his lips were soft, and soon Kageyama's hands came to the sides of Hinata's face. He was intoxicating and Kageyama's thumbs stroked his cheek, hands holding him there so he could swipe his tongue over Hinata's lip while they kissed. He'd definitely been eating something sweet, like gingerbread. (It was then that Kageyama decided he didn't mind gingerbread and christmas baking at all.)

Hinata's fingers hooked into Kageyama's waist band for balance(he was on tip-toes to reach Kageyama's mouth.) The kiss was gentle, easy, and warm. Kageyama could have kissed Hinata like this for hours. But then, Hinata had to come down, and he let out a breath as he settled back on his feet. His face was still pink, and Kageyama couldn't resist leaning down to press another kiss against his lips, before stepping back.

"I think we've got the hang of it," Hinata grinned.

Memories of messy and unexperienced (but very enthusiastic) kissing attempts sprung to mind. 

Kageyama just nodded.

✶ 

It was late but the house was still well lit, warm light filling the spaces. Kageyama was leaning against Hinata's kitchen counter. The smell and taste of hot cocoa made him sleepy, and the thick sweater (adorned with a knitted volleyball design) was cosy and warm. The volleyball, white, red, and green, looked festive enough. Kageyama wondered vaguely if maybe Hinata had made sure that a volleyball christmas sweater was made for Kageyama, possibly to force him into wearing it. Admittedly, if that was the intention, it had worked well and Kageyama sort of liked it.

A radio was playing slow, light christmas carols somewhere. His eyes were closing, chin resting on his hand, when he felt a hand on his back.

"Don't fall asleep," Hinata whispered, putting quick kisses on Kageyama's ear, and then his cheek.

Kageyama opened his eyes. "Why? It's late. I'm tired."

"Firstly, you aren't in bed, where people are supposed to sleep. And I'm not carrying you into bed, you're too heavy," Hinata complained, before adding, "and I want to do something with you before we go to sleep."

Kageyama was more awake now. His pulse quickened.

"H-Hinata—I thought we said we weren't going to do— _that—_ "

"Nothing like _that_ , dumbass,"

Kageyama was relieved (though slightly disappointed, if he was honest. But they were taking it slow and they were comfortable with that, so it was for the best.)

Hinata's small hand was unsurprisingly strong. His fingers linked in-between Kageyama's longer fingers.

Just the way Hinata's hand fit inside his bigger, setter's hand was enough to make Kageyama dizzy. It was the hand that spiked his tosses, the hand that fisted in his shirt when they kissed, the hand that lay on his back to reassure him on the court when no one else noticed his unease.

"Dance with me." Hinata smiled. 

It was clear 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer.

Kageyama thought his palms must already be sweating.

... _I can't dance._

But looking into Hinata's reassuring eyes, Kageyama knew the other boy didn't mind. Hinata didn't mind that Kageyama was awkward, and probably bad at dancing. Hinata didn't care about Kageyama's ineptitude outside of volleyball. 

(Hinata wanted to see Kageyama smile, to listen to his heartbeat as they swung slowly around.)

"Okay."

Hinata beamed and took his other hand.

Wherever the christmas carols were coming from (probably the radio) was near enough that they could hear the music and still stay in the kitchen. Hinata walked Kageyama closer to the window, and they stood looking out at the snowflakes falling for a minute. Hinata's orange hair looked brilliant against the white background, and Kageyama's fingers were absently stroking it before he could think. His hand moved to rest on Hinata's cheek, and Hinata leaned into it.

"Well," Kageyama's voice was low and uneven. "You wanted to dance, didn't you?"

Hinata replied with a knowing half-smile, but said nothing. He put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, and used his other hand to guide Kageyama's to rest on his hip. Their free hands seemed to find each other with a will of their own. Hinata moved in closer and Kageyama felt his pulse pick up again.

They were clumsy. Neither of them could really dance. They sort of swung, sort of shuffled, slowly around the room, avoiding a pillow on the floor. Hinata's head was against Kageyama's chest, the way he wanted, and it was bliss for him. Hinata's hair tickled Kageyama's neck and he felt sort of stupid but at the same time he could feel Hinata humming against his chest and he felt a warm wave of happiness overtake his insides.

They eventually gave up and slowed down. Kageyama's arms circled Hinata entirely, while Hinata's arms circled Kageyama's torso. They were soon still.

"You really suck at dancing," Kageyama muttered in an accusatory tone, but it had no edge.

"So do you, dumbass," Hinata's words were mumbled happily into Kageyama's sweater.

Kageyama put a kiss on Hinata's head.

"Bed?"

Hinata nodded.

Kageyama was the one who ended up carrying Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> so......happy holidays,  
> i love these dorks  
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
